Generally, a content provider provides a mobile terminal with content selected by a user regardless of an efficiency of a mobile terminal in the case that the user accesses a wireless internet system and then requests contents. Namely, the contents provider provided the mobile terminal with contents regardless of whether how many colors are supported by the mobile terminal, how many chords are supported by the mobile terminal and are the software and the hardware, which game contents requested by a user of a mobile terminal can be performed by, supported by the mobile terminal.
According as the development of contents corresponding to an efficiency of a revolutionary development of a mobile terminal is actively processing on, contents providers have presented the necessity of discriminating contents provision in accordance with an efficiency of a mobile terminal.
In order to solve the problem, a terminal vendor stores and manages the information of a mobile terminal, and contents providers, who need the information of a mobile terminal, have utilized the information of a mobile terminal. However, there have been a variety of problems that an update of the information of a mobile terminal cannot be verified.
And also the information of a mobile terminal is updated through an commercial agent in the case that new subscribing and appliance modification through the commercial agent is performed in order for an update of the information of a mobile terminal. However, because a predetermined time was elapsed in order that the information of a mobile terminal compiled from the commercial agent is collected and then stored in a database, the problem has been generated which a service is not performed in the case that the subscriber accesses a wireless internet system using the mobile terminal during the predetermined time.
Contents provider ask the information of a mobile terminal to a Portal Platform performing an integrated management of a wireless internet when contents providers wish to provide a mobile terminal with contents through a wireless internet. At this time, the contents providers have asked by using a mobile terminal ID such as a URI (Unique Resource Identify), User Agent, Phone Type, etc.
But contents provider can not provide contents based on the information of a mobile terminal because in the case that contents provider can't and doesn't know the mobile terminal ID. Furthermore, the need is looming large that contents provider can also provide a user's mobile terminal with contents in the case that a user, who uses a voice communication through a mobile terminal but doesn't join a wireless internet service, wishes to use the wireless internet service.